A known thermal transfer apparatus includes a film including a foil layer, a heat roller, and a pressure roller. The heat roller is configured to heat a portion of the film. The pressure roller pinches a portion of the film in cooperation with the heat roller. In the known thermal transfer apparatus, the film and the pressure roller are disposed at a base member, and the heat roller is disposed at a cover pivotally disposed at the base member. With this configuration, when the cover is closed, the heat roller contacts a portion of the film. When the cover is opened, the head roller does not contact and is spaced from the film.